


Inopportune Bounties

by toque



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, SubObi Week, but it doesn't come up as coercion for sex, one character knows more than they're letting on, somewhat dubcon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toque/pseuds/toque
Summary: Obi-Wan has been sent undercover on a bounty that the Jedi are concerned about.Part of SubObi Week, will probably have at least one more chapter in this 'verse
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 360
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Inopportune Bounties

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how he’d found himself in this position. 

His mission should have been simple, but somehow he’d ended up...here. Even thinking about the situation was a struggle as the bounty hunter, one Jango Fett, scraped Obi-Wan’s cock with just a hint of teeth, sending a sharp shock of pain through him that scattered his thoughts, rending him down to a whining mess on the bed they’d found themselves on.

Above him, Fett chuckled. It really wasn’t fair of him to be so composed when it felt like he’d been teasing Obi-Wan for hours and Obi-Wan was barely holding himself together.

Fett sent Obi-Wan over the edge purely by accident when he leaned forward to take Obi-Wan deeper in his mouth and his fingers brushed Obi-Wan’s prostate. Obi-Wan came with a shuddering gasp, hands fisting in the sheets under him and thrusting up into Fett’s mouth, making the other man choke.

He realized his mistake when Fett jerked his head up, coughing. He glared at Obi-Wan, removing the two fingers he’d had stretching Obi-Wan out and twisting Obi-Wan’s left nipple with his free hand. Obi-Wan keened, nerves screaming in forced pleasure and pain.

"I thought you could follow directions better than that,” Fett sighed. He continued, “You're lucky I never had high expectations for you."

Obi-Wan could tell the whine he let out was pathetic, but he couldn’t help himself.

Fett’s grin was dark, and sent a thrill of unease down Obi-Wan’s back. “Make it up to me?”

Desperate to make the disdain on Fett’s face go away, Obi-Wan begged. _“Please.”_

“Fuck yourself on my cock.”

The shot of heat that surged through him was almost painful, his cock giving a half-hearted twitch even as it lay limp against his thigh. “I don’t think I can.” His voice was hoarse from all the screaming he’d done already, and if he had to do anything that strenuous he might just keel over.

“Here, I’ll make it easier for you.”

They had to move around on the bed for Fett to lean over and pull something from his bandoleer on the floor. He placed whatever it was on the pillow next to him and maneuvered Obi-Wan until he was sitting in Fett’s lap. 

He pulled Obi-Wan’s hands together in front of him, holding them with one hand to take a solid pair of cuffs from the pillow, and Obi-Wan was too exhausted to remember why it was a bad idea when Fett closed the cuffs over his wrists. Fett took one of his bracers and shot a whipcord line towards the ceiling, grappling hook sinking into cheap durasteel like it was plas. He cut the line with a blade Obi-Wan hadn’t seen him pull out and gently lifted Obi-Wan’s arms above his head, wrapping the cord tightly around the middle of the cuffs.

“There. Something to hold on to.” Fett’s smirk was mocking, but Obi-Wan could only feel grateful. Pulling on the cord, Obi-Wan lifted himself with Fett’s help to sit more firmly on the bounty hunter’s lap. “So, Ben?”

It _was_ easier with the cuffs on. Obi-Wan could use the line to support himself as he raised himself up so that Fett could position his cock, and when the bounty hunter pulled Obi-Wan down the Jedi could have screamed. Instead, a strangled moan worked its way out of his throat and Fett gave a huffing laugh, thrusting up briefly. Obi-Wan’s thoughts fled and any semblance of higher reasoning up and vanished. Suddenly it was the most important thing in the world to make Fett do that again. Relaxing his arms, Obi-Wan sank onto Fett’s cock until he was sitting firmly on the man’s lap again, and with encouragement, raised himself up to do it again.

It was more of a workout than he’d gotten in a while, and soon his legs and arms were sore from the position. Muscles he hadn’t used in a while screamed their protest, still exhausted from his earlier orgasm.

Fett was enjoying himself, the asshole, grinning up at Obi-Wan when he ducked his head down for a kiss. Fett obliged, propping himself up on his elbows and snagging Obi-Wan’s lip with his teeth. Obi-Wan moaned again and Fett chuckled. Then the bounty hunter leaned back again to let Obi-Wan continue to do most of the work. 

His legs gave out first.

The constant shake as his quads cramped had been his first warning, and then they simply wouldn’t support his weight as he relaxed his arms. Obi-Wan came down harder than he meant to, forcing all the air in his lungs out in a whine, but Fett only thrust up as Obi-Wan paused to catch his breath. “Did I say you could stop?”

Obi-Wan was left to using his arms to pull himself up, shuddering every time he relaxed back onto Fett’s cock. 

It was impossible to count how many times he’d done this insane version of a pull-up, and the next time Obi-wan looked down he noticed one of Fett’s hand circling the base of his cock. He would have protested that Fett was cheating but words were beyond him.

Eventually Obi-Wan could feel his arms start to tremble as he raised himself and he made a low cry of distress when he couldn’t pull himself off of Fett’s cock.

“Oh, _Ben,_ was this too much for you?” Fett crooned, and Obi-Wan could feel tears start to build at the mocking tone. He tried to pull himself up again but his arms simply couldn’t take the weight, legs laying useless on the bed.

Fett laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.” Fett shifted until his feet were flat on the bed and started driving himself into Obi-Wan’s ass. All Obi-Wan could do was hang from the cuffs and let his head tip back, exposing his neck to Fett’s hungry gaze.

_“Fuck.”_ One of Fett’s hands came up to Obi-Wan’s cock, which had risen to half-hardness unnoticed by the Jedi. Jerking roughly, Fett coaxed it until Obi-Wan was fully hard again. “You’ll come when I tell you to, got it?”

Obi-Wan’s response was just a shudder, but Fett seemed to take it as agreement because he kept stroking Obi-Wan. Orgasm crept on him quickly, and wary of any further threats from Fett, Obi-Wan forced his head up to warn the bounty hunter.

Fett seemed to understand what the short gasp of his name meant because he eased off with a low, “Good boy.” That itself almost sent Obi-Wan over the edge but it didn’t matter at that point because when he jerked towards Fett’s hand as it was taken away, Fett shouted and came, filling Obi-Wan with heat.

Fett’s hand was back on his cock almost immediately and the bounty hunter growled a low _“Now.”_

Obi-Wan came with a scream, white flashing behind his eyelids as he arched backwards as far as the whipcord line would let him. Any strength he had was wrung from him and he hung limp from the line, head bowed and chest heaving.

Fett’s mysterious knife made another appearance and the line went slack. Obi-Wan collapsed with a sigh against Fett’s chest, and the bounty hunter’s hand came up to card through his hair.

Obi-Wan sighed, utterly wrung out.

Fett broke the comfortable silence. “So who is the Republic so desperate to get a _Jetii_ had to go undercover as a bounty hunter?”

Even panic wasn’t enough to do more than make Obi-Wan stiffen in shock. The only reaction he could muster was a terse “Not you.”

Fett snorted. “Funnily enough, I’d assumed that much.” His fingers tightened in Obi-Wan’s hair. “Who, _Jetii?”_

And, well, if Fett was on the hunt Obi-Wan suspected, they’d run into each other again. Not to mention he already had Obi-Wan in cuffs. “Komari Vosa.”

“No kidding? She’s a Jedi-killer according to some.” The man’s tone was wry, but the anger Obi-Wan felt in the Force was much more telling. He took a gamble with his answer, reasonably sure that if Fett had wanted him dead he’d had plenty of opportunity by now. 

“So are you.” 

Fett snorted, the brief shift of anger to amusement clear in the Force. “Fair enough.” He pulled Obi-Wan’s head back to make eye contact, and the warning was clear too. “Don't worry about your mission, she won't survive to be a _stain_ on your precious Order."

Tired as he was, Obi-Wan still had limits to how much he was willing to bend. Gathering himself up mentally, he concentrated until he could feel the latch of the cuffs spring open. Spreading his hands in a ‘what can you do’ gesture he said, "Fett...we suspect Vosa has Fallen. That means it’s within the Order’s jurisdiction.” The bounty hunter tensed beneath him and his presence began to edge towards something more violent, but Obi-Wan cut him off by speaking up. “I--I'm not going to tell you not to go after her. Force knows you have the right to. But I’m not going to leave it all to you. You know I'm not interested in payment, which is more than I could say for anyone else on this job."

Silence fell for a minute as Fett processed his words.

"Are you suggesting we _team up?"_ There was a bemused sort of confusion to Fett’s presence now, but there was honest curiosity there too.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I suppose I am."

"You'd just get in the way otherwise, I assume."

"Probably." Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly.

“Call me Jango.”

"Better stick with Ben."

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say this is a bit ooc but i'm gonna say they were both drinking heavily before this. anyways, obi definitely tags along for the bounty on vosa, and there might be glimpses of larger consequences to that later!
> 
> i'm taking full advantage of being in a westward time zone to say this was on time. hahaha.


End file.
